Packetized voice communication services such as Voice Over Internet Protocol (VoIP) is increasingly popular among communication and telephony providers, including wholesalers that are responsible for providing solutions to their business customers. Because of the bandwidth efficiency and low costs that VoIP technology can provide, more businesses are migrating from traditional copper-wire telephone systems to VoIP to reduce their monthly phone costs. VoIP communication protocols enable services such as voice transmission, facsimile, e-mail and voice messaging to be facilitated via the Internet rather than a standard public switched telephone network (PSTN). As the demand for VoIP continues to grow, telecommunication service providers must be able to readily provision network resources, including broadband servers, IP telephony gateways, software and other equipment for enabling packetized voice communication on demand. When the provider or wholesaler's existing network infrastructure is not sufficient to meet demand, they may optionally acquire resources from a packetized voice communication solutions provider (e.g., as a third-party solution). Typically, the solution provider's infrastructure is more expansive and thus configured to accommodate multiple individual service providers or wholesalers simultaneously.
Unfortunately, as the demand for the network resources of the solution provider grows, delays in the provisioning of resources among the various requesting service providers or wholesalers may occur. When the demand on the solution provider's system and network resources results in a load sharing or failover condition, availability and sustainability of resources for the benefit of a requesting customer is compromised.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for effective, scalable provisioning of the resources of a packetized voice service for use by a requesting customer.